I Found You
by MyNameIsTragedy
Summary: You...whose hair is as red as fire...eyes as blue as sapphires...why do you plague my dreams? Are you part of a distant memory? Or are you that distant memory? Your brave figure...your soft smile...just who are you?
1. Chapter 1

**'Kay, so this fic's got a lot of references from Norse mythology. Yes, the age of Vikings. Just so you know, the names I will use for some characters are German and according to history, a bit of Northern Germany, just under Denmark, was also a part of the Vikings' old domain. In fact, if you put the German language and most of the Scandinavian languages side by side, you'd see some similarities in them.**

**Some terminologies before we get started:**

**Aesir - the group of Norse gods associated with war and the sky. They are usually violent.**

**Vanir - the group of Norse gods associated with fertility and the earth. They described to be peaceful.**

**Valkyrja/Valkyries - in Norse mythology, winged women of war who bring worthy warriors to the great hall Valhalla. They work under Odin, the King of the Norse gods.**

**And yes, Thor is originally a redhead, not blonde like Marvel's Thor. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was…weird.<p>

She was hanging out with her sweet yet quirky boyfriend in their favorite restaurant on a rare off-day for the both of them. He told her a lame joke that he laughed at afterwards and she squeezed his hand to let him know that she was still listening. Then, as she watched him laugh out loud, a deep, masculine chuckle replaced his vibrant one, the lower timbre of it echoing in her mind.

She blinked even though she couldn't.

And before her, her boyfriend was replaced by a taller, more muscular man. His long hair reached the small of his back and was a fiery red, the color of anger and true passion. His eyes unwrinkled as his laughter died down, revealing them to be the richest shade of blue she had ever seen.

'_Like sapphires…'_

He turned fully to her, a warm smile gracing his handsome features and she could tell that she had met him before, in a place and time long forgotten.

'…_who…?'_

"Celty, my love? Celty!"

The Dullahan shook her helmet-head at the call and when she laid non-existent eyes on her sitting partner, it was her boyfriend again.

"Celty, are you okay?" Shinra asked, sounding worried and scared. "You just kept staring at me back there. I was seriously freaked out."

His words sinking in, her dainty hands scrambled for her PDA.

[I'm fine, Shinra. I just got a bit distracted there. I had a lot in my mind.]

"Is that so, my love?" The young doctor questioned then sighed. "Celty, we're here to relax and bond together. We haven't done so in quite a while with our jobs. Plus, our off-days are really rare, especially the ones we have at the same time. Why don't we spend a day like this one together and to its fullest?"

Celty paused then nodded sheepishly, scratching the side of her helmet in embarrassment. She had nothing to say at Shinra's words since she definitely knew he was right. As if on cue, a rack full of sushi was set right in front of them on their table.

"Here is order, young man. Come dine again at Russian Sushi, yes?"

"Thanks, Simon! We will!" Shinra laughed and nudged at his girl with an elbow. "Let's eat, Celty, my love!"

[You idiot. I don't have a mouth.]

The rest of the day resulted in Celty forgetting what the man she had seen in her mind's eye looked like. All she remembered of him were his fiery red hair and rich, sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The earth had been scorched bare by a ravenous fire that had long died down, the red tongues having licked and eaten the stone cottages down to their foundations. The air smelled of blood and tears and roasted human meat, the scent of death.<em>

_She looked around in sadness. The once lively village had been reduced to desolate ashes by plunder and fire. On the simple dirt path where children once played were charred bodies void of life, their murderers having been of the merciless lot. The ravaged land was silent, now only a graveyard for those it had once been a home to._

_But there was an infant's wail and she was reminded that all was not truly lost._

"_By Valhalla, get that hideous mongrel away from me!"_

_The babe in her arms only yowled louder at the angry, baritone voice. She did her best to hush the wailing and whispered soft words to it._

_Him. It was a boy._

"_Oh shush, you ignorant fool. Can you not see that it is but a youngling? It cannot hurt you. Yet."_

_From the sniveling infant, she raised her aqua blue eyes to the two armored men she accompanied. The elder had graying, braided hair and a vast beard, an eyepatch over his scarred right eye. The younger was a muscular adult whose nimbus gray eyes radiated sheer fury and annoyance, his shoulder-length crimson hair completing his expression._

"_But, Father," the latter seethed, crimson eyebrows furrowing further, "that mixed blood, that mutt – "_

"_Is your son, Thor. Whether you will it or not," his father, Odin, cut in, obviously displeased. "Had you not wanted another child of your own, you would not chase after his mother – "_

"_That wench was a hag, I tell you! She captivated me with eyes as blue as the calm sea – "_

"_It was your loins thinking, Thor! I can tell that you had your gaze on her body, not her eyes!"_

_Their argument sent the babe bawling again and she tore her gaze away to focus on the poor thing. But this time, her hushing and rocking gave little comfort and she felt the plumes of her wings ruffle up in confusion._

"_My dear, it is plain to see that his crying is leaving you restless," Odin spoke as he approached her. "May I see the child?"_

_She looked up at him with uneasiness in her eyes before she nodded reluctantly. Slowly, she stretched out her arms, presenting the infant to him, and she had to stop herself from frowning when the Sky God took the bundle of rags and flailing limbs from her._

_Odin lifted the babe up to his eye level, his one coal black eye observing him with a hint of curiosity. The little one's bawls gradually ceased, leaving him sniffing and hiccupping. When he noticed the strange man holding him, he stopped completely and his big, blue eyes widened in wonder._

_As blue as sapphires._

"_My, my," the elder god chuckled, "have I finally caught your interest, young one?"_

_As if in response, the infant gurgled and began to reach out at the wrinkled face before him. His tiny hands grabbed at Odin's beard and with a giggle, he yanked at what few strands he had in his hold._

_Hard._

_Thor and the winged woman jumped when they heard Odin yelp. The babe only giggled harder._

"_Father, what is wrong? Did that mongrel do anything to you?"_

"_No, not at all, my stupid son. But…"_

_The elder god turned to the younger slightly, giving Thor a good vantage point of the infant. The little one was still giggling and in his chubby hands where long, silvery strands._

"…_he truly does have your strength."_

"_Impossible!" the Thunder God exclaimed. "That…half-human monstrosity inherited my great, otherworldly power?"_

"_It seems most likely," Odin said as he gave the babe a light pat on his head, "he may even have the strength to wield Mjolnir once he matures – "_

"_No! I will not have MY weapon handled by mortal hands!"_

"_Thor, he is your son – "_

"_I DO NOT ACCEPT HIM AS SUCH!"_

_At the younger's bellow, a sliver of lighting streaked the sky as gray clouds rolled in, thunder booming their entrance. The winged woman flinched at the sudden change in weather._

"_That…thing you hold in your hands is a monstrosity that does not deserve to live any longer! What if he matures and wishes to wield my mighty hammer? Will you grant it, Father? What if his pride rules him and he uses Mjolnir to obliterate us gods?"_

"_The only pride I see here is YOURS!"_

_Thunder clapped again and there was another lightning streak._

"_You stupid, selfish child! I ought to strip you of your power!" Odin snarled, fully facing his son. "And what if this youngling can wield Mjolnir? Is not that hammer made only for those who possess both great strength and a pure heart? It has blinded you, Thor. You have become attached to the power of that hammer so much so that you do not wish for others worthier than you to wield it. You have become an avaricious, self-centered brute! You are no worse than that accursed dragon Fafnir!"_

_The Thunder God took a step back, his father's words seemingly hitting him physically. Odin saw the hurt in those nimbus gray eyes before pure rage settled in, the sky growling louder than before. Thor then turned his back on them and began to walk away._

"_My son, wait – "_

_The lightning bolt that suddenly struck the ground in front of him stopped the elder god from reaching out. Instinctively, he jumped back with his arms wrapping around the infant in defense. When the bolt retreated to the clouds, his hot-tempered son was gone and he felt guilt fill his core._

"_My son…"_

_A giggle brought him out of his regret. He looked down and unfurled his arms slightly, revealing the energetic babe. The little one went on giggling as he pointed at the still angry sky with a stout finger. Lightning flashed again, but instead of cowering in fear, he clapped happily as his wide, sapphire blue eyes drank in the phenomenon._

_Odin felt his own one eye widen as well._

"_This child…he does not fear the Thunderer's wrath…"_

_A small smile found its way to his lips._

"_Truly are you your father's son. You will be a figure of bravery and greatness one day. I sense it. And yet…"_

_His eyebrows knitted together._

"_Eir, come."_

_The winged woman was by his side immediately._

"_Yes, my King?"_

"_My dear…" the Sky God trailed off then sighed. "Eir, I will appoint you to a task truly difficult in nature."_

"…_may I ask what it is?"_

"_The Thunderer's Spawn…he may be so, but his own father refuses to recognize so palpable a truth. He will have no guardian to guide him. I myself wish to serve as such for the child, but with my status…"_

_Another sigh, this one heavier than the last. Eir stepped closer, wanting to relieve her lord, but she stopped when she was presented with a giggling, blue-eyed wonder._

"_Eir, you are one of my finest Valkyrja," Odin went one, fully facing her. "Your skill with the spear rivals that of Brunhild's and you have a most compassionate heart. And with those factors in mind, I entrust you with my grandchild."_

"_My King – "_

"_You must listen, my dear. Should this boy be raised in the company of the Aesir, he will become violent and, as I fear, conceited like his father. Among the Vanir, he will know only peace and be useless with a blade. Yet both paths lead him to a distance from the humanity which he is a half of, the human life he so deserves. You, a Valkyrja who walks among both Gods and Men, are best suited to be this gifted one's guardian and teacher. Plunder has taken his mother and Ego his father. He has nowhere else to go."_

_The winged woman was silent as she merely stared at her lord._

"_I beg of you, Eir. I speak to you not as King of the Gods and Head of Valhalla, but as this beautiful, most treasured child's grandfather."_

_At her lord's plea, Eir snapped out of her trance. Blinking, she let her aqua blue gaze fall to the babe and seeing those sapphire blue eyes so full of innocence and awe, something in her melted._

"_My King…" she had a hard time tearing away her gaze from the infant to look into the Sky God's coal black eye, "…I…I accept this task. I will…care for this child as if he were my own."_

_For the third time, Odin sighed. But this one sounded lighter, as if a great weight was removed from his back._

"_You have my eternal gratitude, my dear. My grandchild will truly be in good hands."_

_Nodding, Eir held out her arms, ready receive the embodiment of her task. With a final, tender pat on the bald head, Odin handed the babe to her, the action free and smoothed out with trust._

"_You have my blessing, Eir," he stated, his usually gruff voice now soft in tone. "You will live here in Midgard and can return to Valhalla whenever you will it. Take good care of my grandchild so that one day, he will become a warrior so mighty, even the Thunderer will pale in his presence."_

"_Of course, my King. I will raise him into a truly worthy warrior."_

"_That, I have no doubt."_

_A gust of wind blew past them, the ashes and silt in it making Eir cover her and the babe's eyes with her black-feathered wings. When it ceased, she blinked and found only herself standing on the scorched ground. A screech directed her to the clearing sky where she spotted an eagle flying away from them. A slight whine from her embrace had her look down._

_Now it was her turn to sigh, hers full of amazement._

_Somewhere in the moment, the infant had fallen fast asleep. His breathing even and calm, she could hear his faint snores and with the small twitch of his hand, she wondered what he was dreaming about. Her gaze traveled to his pudgy face and even with those lowered eyelids, she still remembered the little one's orbs, the very windows of his soul, to be a bright and lively sapphire blue…_

…_she found herself wondering what color his hair would be._

"_You need a name, gifted one. A name that truly suits you."_

_She smiled and caressed his cheek._

"_Fried."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't mind me. Just adding some terminologies:**

**Midgard - in Norse mythology, the only one of the Nine Worlds to house humans.**

**Asgard - one of the Nine Worlds and the home of the gods. Here, I made it mainly the home of the Aesir who are associated with war and the sky.**

**Valhalla - the Great Hall. It is where the worthy warriors brought by Valkyrja go to after death. Here, they drink and feast in eternal merriment until the Ragnarok, the Final Battle, where they fight by Odin's side.**

**Einherjar - the warriors brought to Valhalla. They are trained for the Ragnarok by the Valkyrja.**

**Mead - the alcoholic beverage of the Vikings.**

**Fried is pronounced as "freed", not "fryd". Just to clarify. ^^**

* * *

><p>It happened again.<p>

She was in the local park, talking with the young leader of her faction about everything. From the inside news in their group to busy school days to even how unusually cold it was for a day in summer. And just as sudden as it was with Shinra, it happened with Mikado.

Only this time, it was…weirder.

Instead of a handsome, muscular man, the teen was replaced with a pale-skinned boy around his age, possibly even younger. He had the same fiery red hair as the man, only his was short and tousled with a small braid on the right side. His sapphire blue eyes were bright with youthful energy so captivating, Celty just had to stare.

'…_what…are you…?'_

The charming boy grinned widely at her, his eyes closing and arching upwards in delight. The Dullahan was struck with awe.

'…_have we…met…?'_

"A-Ano…Celty-san?"

She mentally blinked and the strange boy was Mikado again, his own gunmetal blue eyes wide with confusion and concern.

"Is there…something wrong?" he inquired, slightly tilting his head to one side. "You weren't replying when I called you the first time..."

[Nothing's wrong, Mikado-kun. I was just thinking. Of things and stuff.]

"Really? Okay."

The silence that settled between them as they sat on the park bench was awkward. Celty kept her gaze forward, afraid to see that strange boy and his grin again.

"Hey, Celty-san?"

She nodded her helmet-head to let the teen know that she was listening.

"You'll get your head back. I swear as your leader and friend."

That declaration had her turning to her seatmate. Mikado was still Mikado, now smiling warmly. Celty wished she could return that smile with one of her own.

[Thanks, Mikado-kun. That means…a lot to me.]

"You're welcome, Celty-san."

And like with the man, Celty forgot the boy's face, but was left with fiery red hair and sapphire blue eyes in the threads of her memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fried? You are home early."<em>

_The boy looked up, the sadness in his sapphire blue eyes so noticeable to her. Her eyebrows furrowed together in concern as she pulled down the hood of her black cloak and let her wavy, mahogany locks bounce free._

"_Fried? What is the matter? Please tell – "_

_She was cut short when the boy's lanky frame crashed into her, his arms wrapping around her waist as far as they could go. She was about to reprimand him for his suddenness when she felt the front of her dress, where he buried his face into, growing wet._

"_Fried…? My child, whatever is wrong?"_

_Fried looked up and it pained her to see the wet tracks on his cheeks._

"_E-Eir," he squeaked, his voice breaking with a hiccup, "Bernwald a-and the others…do not wish to play w-with me anymore."_

"_Hmm? Why is that?"_

"_They know…"_

_Her aqua blue eyes widened at those two simple words. After setting her full basket on the only table in their little cottage, Eir came down on her knees and gripped her charge's shoulders._

"_Fried, please clarify what you just said," she began calmly, "what do you – "_

"_I said they KNOW!" the boy suddenly exclaimed, hiccupping again. "They know who I am! They said I shouldn't go near them and play with them anymore because of who I am."_

_His voice toned down, now soft and shaky._

"_They called me the 'Thunderer's Bastard' and the 'Unwanted One'…"_

_Eir internally seethed, knowing that letting her rage run loose would only stress Fried more. She made a mental note to confront those bullies' parents as soon as possible. But what was important in that moment was the sobbing preteen in front of her._

"_Hush now, dear one," she whispered as she embraced him. "Do not listen to their harsh words. The only person who knows who you truly are is yourself so whatever it is others say of you is false. They only envy your divine heritage."_

"_B-But Eir...if so you say is true…then why does my father not want me?"_

_It was like her heart had stopped beating. That one question she had tried to avoid throughout her Midgard life with her charge. It was a topic she wished not to indulge in and she felt a newfound anger burn in her. Anger for the irresponsible brute who had abandoned his child._

'That thundering fool! To leave his son and refuse to acknowledge him as such! And he calls himself a God!'

_But did she really want the one in the middle of it all to hear such a truth from her?_

"_Fried," she started, the tone of her voice contrary to her inner fire, "…'tis not that he does not want you. 'Tis…"_

"'_Tis what, Eir?"_

_She swallowed her anger and smiled at the boy._

"'_Tis because he wants you to be ready for Asgard."_

_Fried's fiery red brows rose in confusion and the Valkyrja had to bite back her snarl when she remembered his father through his flame-colored hair._

"_My child," she said softly as she stroked his cheek, "is not Asgard the home of the war gods? The Aesir? Tell me. Where do the brave warriors of Midgard go after death?"_

"_The great hall in Asgard, Valhalla…" the boy muttered, then his sapphire blue orbs widened when he realized her words._

"_Yes, Fried. Your father wants you to become a brave warrior. He wants to meet you in Valhalla."_

_Her aqua blue eyes drank in how his mouth opened into a near-perfect circle and how the sadness that dominated his expression was replaced by sheer excitement. A giggle escaped him and he started to bounce on the balls of his feet._

"_So all I have to do is to become a truly brave warrior? And when my time comes, I will be one of the mighty Einherjar who shall fight by Odin's side in the Ragnarok, right? May I fight alongside my father?"_

_Eir had to laugh at his enthusiasm._

"_Yes, yes and yes. But only when your time comes."_

_At that, Fried let out a laugh of his own and threw his arms in the air. Despite the positive vibe in the atmosphere, his caretaker felt pity for him._

_And she also wondered if Thor would accept the boy as his own flesh and blood one day…_

"_Until then, I shall become a warrior of valiance!" Eir heard her charge exclaim. "No! I will…I will become a hero!"_

"_Hmm? A hero, you say?"_

"_Yes, a hero! In that way, not only the Aesir shall recognize me, but also everyone else! Everybody shall learn not to fear me and accept me! I shall help them and protect them and fight for them if need be. I shall become the hero everyone will look up to!"_

_The Valkyrja smiled genuinely at the boy and she gave his fiery-maned head a good ruffle._

"_You will become a great hero. That I am truly sure of."_

_Fried grinned at her and hugged her again._

"_Thank you, Eir! You are truly a good guardian!"_

_A knock on the door interrupted their warm moment together. Fried released his hold on his caretaker to get it._

"_Ulrich! Guntram!" he cried out once he saw who was on the other side. "What are you doing here?"_

_The two boys beyond the doorway beamed at him. One of them was rather scrawny with platinum blond hair and grass green eyes while the other had dark brown hair, bordering black, and sky blue eyes._

"'_Tis not apparent, Fried?" Ulrich, the scrawnier of the two, questioned back. "We wish to play with you!"_

_The redhead blinked._

"_But what of Bernwald – "_

"_Forget him," the other boy, Guntram, cut him short. "Just because he is the chief's son that does not mean we have to answer to his every order."_

"_You must not…"_

_The two visitors stared at the one they visited._

"_Why must we not, Fried? Are you not our friend?"_

"_Ulrich…"_

"_Bernwald can be furious at us for all I care. He is merely a coward hiding in the shadow of his father's robe."_

"_Guntram…"_

_Sapphire blue eyes welled up with tears._

"_Thank you…" Fried murmured shakily, "…for choosing me as your friend."_

"_We did not choose you, Fried," Ulrich corrected as he wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulder, "we wanted you to be our friend. And we think that for who you truly are, you are most unique. Are not I right, Guntram?"_

"_Verily," the brunette agreed, punching his now crying friend lightly on the arm. "Bernwald can unleash his faithful mutt-brute Eberhart on us and what we say and want will never change. Now…shall we play? The pond nearby has frozen halfway and I wish to see how cold it is."_

_Fried turned to his guardian, watery eyes wide and pleading. Eir had to hide her chuckle with a hand at how adorable her charge looked._

"_Very well," she finally answered his unspoken question and smiled when the three boys cheered. "But not too long, yes? You might catch an unpleasant cold. That goes for Ulrich and Guntram as well."_

"_Yes, Eir!" her charge chirped. "We shall just take a quick dip!"_

"_Do not fret! I shall look after Fried in the likeness of Odin's ravens – "_

"_Oh, do shut up, Ulrich. You are just as horrible as Bernwald in courtship. Besides, you are much too young for Fried's guardian."_

"_As if you have a chance, Guntram."_

"_How dare you – "_

"_Ulrich! Guntram! 'Tis not the time for a petty squabble. The pond shall freeze over completely if we tarry," Fried reasoned to his friends then waved at Eir. "We are off now, Eir!"_

"_Do take care, my child! Ulrich and Guntram as well!"_

_And with that, the children were gone._

_Nobody heard the soft sigh she set free. Knowing how curious and adventurous Ulrich and Guntram were, respectively, she guessed that the three boys would come back to the little village by sundown and she had a considerable amount of daylight to spare. Setting her basket full of fish and elk meat on the table for later cooking, she stepped outside and shut the door firmly._

_The chill of the North greeted her and she couldn't stop herself from shivering slightly._

_After making sure that no one had their sights on her, she undid the chain keeping her cloak on her person and shrugged it off. As the black fabric fell from her shoulders, it gained a more definite form and structure, splitting vertically into two. Instead of touching the frost-sheened ground, the halves seemed to stick to her back, extending outwards to fully expose their transformation._

_Wings. That was what they were now. Wings of feathers blacker than night, as dark as the shadows of Death._

_She stretched them out more to prepare them for flight. When she deemed them ready, she made them move in one big flap and she was off the ground and into the sky. Surveying the frozen land beneath her, she could see something by a small body of half-solidified water._

_That something was a radiant red, resembling a live firebrand from afar._

_And deep in her heart, Eir knew that Fried would become the firebrand, the hero, that he is destined to be one day._

_She smiled again before flying off. Valhalla may be a place of merriment, but to Valkyrja, it was just another one of their responsibilities._

"_After all, those barrels of mead won't pour themselves, you know."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, terminologies:**

**Fenrir - the Swamp Wolf and Son of Loki to the giantess Angrboða. Bit off the god Tyr's hand and said to be the one to kill Odin in the Ragnarok.**

**Well...Fenrir Is a wolf so...just read to find out. ^^lll**

* * *

><p>She thought that the boy she saw when she and Mikado were at the park was the last of her weird hallucinations. A full two weeks passed by with her not seeing that strange but attractive combo of flame-like hair and azure-colored eyes.<p>

Oh, how wrong she was.

"You bastards have death wishes if you're pissing me off, HUUUUUUUUUH?"

And she was wrong if she thought that this day would flow smoothly.

She directed Shooter to where she heard that familiar shout come from. Her steed's whinny was barely audible as they drifted towards the ongoing brawl, the rider having to maneuver around displaced trash cans and sign posts sticking out of the street. They came to an intersection and she wasn't really surprised when there were already bodies lying on the concrete.

And there he was. The Fortissimo to some, the Monster to others.

But everyone heard of Heiwajima Shizuo one way or another.

"W-We didn't know! Please don't kill me!"

Well…ALMOST everyone.

"You're a man aren't you?!" the former bartender snarled, heaving some poor soul's motorcycle above his head. "Then grow some balls and live up to your own wishes!"

He flung his makeshift weapon at the terrified thug and Celty cringed a bit when she heard that unmistakable crunch of fractured bone. That guy won't be walking for a while…

"Where do you think you're going, you little shit?!"

The Dullahan turned to where her friend was glaring at and sure enough, one slimy punk was trying to make his getaway. Shizuo grabbed the nearest heavy object he could find, which turned out to be a lamp post he had uprooted earlier, and threw it at his target like how one would with a javelin.

The problem was…it flew pretty much like a javelin, too.

The runaway was so preoccupied with his escape that he didn't sense the looming threat. Celty saw how Shizuo's honey brown eyes widened at realizing what was about to happen and in a split second, his legs propelled his body forward as his arms tried to reach for the deadly projectile.

But it was still a split second too late.

"Oi – "

His call was cut short when a gust of wind blew at him and suddenly, the butt end of the now stationary lamp post slammed into his gut. A choked gasp escaped him and with his speeding momentum stopped by an obstacle, he lost his footing and his back met the concrete harshly.

"Shizu-o, stop the violence."

Coughing up blood, Shizuo rolled over to his side with an arm over his abdomen. His tinted glasses knocked aside from the impact, his honey brown eyes searched for the owner of the voice, only to gain a fire in them when he recognized the dark-skinned man in a white uniform.

"Simon…"

The Russian grinned at him. He had managed to catch the lamp post and halted its flight, both hands gripping its metal length firmly. His sudden appearance only made the thug turn tail and scamper away faster, completely unaware of what should have happened to him.

"I was on delivery run," Simon said, still grinning, "good timing, yes?"

"Tch."

The former bartender carefully got up, still slightly dazed and unsure on his feet. Once he felt stable enough, he looked down at his attire to find it riddled with creases and small stains. The lamp post had done a number on his clothes, his bowtie undone and his vest hanging open since it lost a couple of its buttons to the impact.

"The clothes Kasuka gave me…" He seethed then raised his wild-eyed gaze at the waiter. "You fucking bastard – "

"No violence, Shizu-o. It not healthy for you."

"Oh, yeah? I'll show you what's not healthy for you!"

A brand new set of fisticuffs was unleashed, Simon only blocking and defending while trying to calm the enraged Shizuo. In the sidelines, Celty merely watched them and made no move to stop her friend.

It was what she saw with her non-existent eyes that had her rooted to Shooter.

There he was again, this time replacing Simon. Fiery red hair flowed like silk with every fluid movement, the braid on the right side longer and adorned with a few black feathers. Sapphire blue eyes followed Shizuo's every step, every flex of muscle, strategically shielding himself with the now crooked lamp post in his hold. He let loose no offensive blow or insult on his attacker, his mouth shaped in a slight snarl of concentration.

The Dullahan swore her still heart had released a couple of beats at the sight.

The action, the silence…she had seen that somewhere. How he handled the lamp post like a spear…

'…_are you…'_

It felt so…familiar…

'…_could you be…?'_

"Goddammit, Simon! Why the fuck can't you stay out of my fights?! You're almost as annoying as that flea!"

That exclamation effectively shattered what she saw and Simon was Simon again.

And Simon was going to get beaten up by Shizuo if she didn't do something…

With a mental sigh, Celty dismounted her and steed approached the two brawling men. As usual, Shizuo was winning. And as usual, she only remembered fiery red hair and sapphire blue eyes.

But she had a name on her tongue that she wasn't definitely sure of yet.

* * *

><p><em>She waited patiently, hidden among the villagers with her hood over head. They were all gathered in the village square that night around a huge bonfire, awaiting whatever the result might be. Some feared for the brave one, others called him foolish and prideful.<em>

_But she knew better. She had no doubt in his safety, in his inherited strength._

_For a year had the village been plagued by a beast that lurked in the woodland surrounding it. Fur as black as night and eyes as crimson as the blood it craved, the beast had the muscle and height of a full-grown bear, but the speed and cunning of a wolf. It could fell towering evergreens with only a swipe of its paw and crush the skull of an elk with its teeth._

_In the year it devastated the meek settlement, tales were weaved of the beast's origin. But the most accepted of the masses was of a she-bear and the Swamp Wolf Fenrir. The Son of Loki ravaged the she-bear for three days and three nights, the poor creature's wails of agony reaching even the shores and crashing waves. Their offspring was said to have clawed its way out of its mother's insides five days later, already armed and hungry for flesh. The village hunters found the she-bear's skeleton, shreds of rotting meat clinging to the bones and the ribs spread out like open doors._

_The Spawn of Fenrir indeed._

_Many a man had offered to slay the bear-wolf, be it a valiant local or a warrior from overseas. Their weapons were either makeshift or crafted by skilled smiths, enchanted wood or sacred stone or even metals common among Dwarven artisans. Some went alone, others in groups._

_Still, their corpses would be found a few days later, missing either limbs or organs or both._

_The chief was furious. He knew he had to do something fast about the Spawn of Fenrir so he gathered his men and called for his son and heir. He gave him his blessing and was about to step out of human territory with weapons in hand when one man rose to the challenge. A man who was considered an outsider by most, who was known to everyone as a bastard child._

_And yet who better to challenge the Swamp Wolf's Offspring than the Thunderer's Spawn himself?_

_The villagers waited for his arrival that night three days later, this one feat defining what he would be in their hearts. Would he be a laughingstock, a disgrace to his father and grandfather? Or would he become his tribe's hero and be a step closer to Valhalla? Ulrich and Guntram had insisted to go with him, but he declined their assistance in thought of their safety._

_Eir still remembered his words before he wandered into the woods bare-handed._

"_This is a trial I must overcome alone. Please, my friends. My guardian may be far from me, but I am most certain that my father and grandfather shall watch over me."_

'Such confidence…his is of peace, not of arrogance…'

"_Over there! Is that our dear friend who approaches?"_

"_Why it is! Lo and behold! 'Tis Fried!"_

_Ulrich's and Guntram's exclamations had the rest of the tribe turning to the woodland they pointed at and sure enough, someone emerged from the shadowed shrubs. His tall, sweat-sheened build was stocky yet of lean muscle, garnered from years swimming and combat exercises and training with the spear. Hair as red as fire flowed a little past broad shoulders that bore something wrapped in the tattered remains of a tunic. His blue eyes shone like sapphires under the moonlight and his lips were curled into a triumphant grin._

_Everyone stared at his approaching figure in awe._

_A few of the tribe's women ran over to meet him, greeting and attending to what little wounds his body bore. They made it to the village gate, the others giving way for the young man with only ragged pants on his person. Children laughed and danced around his bare-footed gait and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to pat their heads in happiness. At last, he reached the center of the throng and halted in front of a burly, black-bearded elder._

"_My lord," he hailed, coming down on one knee as he set his burden on the ground before him, "it is done."_

"_Where is your proof, my boy?" the tribe's chief questioned._

_Fried let himself grin again as he unfurled the tunic, revealing what was inside. Pelt as black and vast as night, so glossy that it reflected much light. The chief took the pelt and held it out in front of him, the ends reaching and pooling on the snowy ground. A round face with holes for eyes stared back at him, the short snout ursine but the triangular ears and the tufts on either side of the head obviously lupine._

"'_Tis the beast!" cried his advisors behind him. "'Tis the Spawn of Fenrir!"_

_The villagers marveled at the pelt, no longer slaves to Fear. The chief let his gaze fall to the still kneeling half-Aesir whose fiery-maned head was bowed in respect._

"_The bear-wolf is no more, my lord," Fried said, a hand unconsciously traveling to the gash on his other arm. "It was a formidable foe, but I have managed to crush its windpipe and spine. I then dragged the carcass to a cave where I skinned it and burned the remains."_

"_Lies!" claimed a black-haired young man, stepping forth from the chief's right. "'Tis merely farce! This pelt in my lord's hands is of fraud – "_

"_That is enough of you, Bernwald."_

"_But Father – "_

"_I said ENOUGH! Truly you do not know when to keep your mouth shut."_

_With his son now silenced, the chief focused back on the kneeling one._

"_Stand, slayer of the Swamp Wolf's Offspring."_

_Fried immediately did as he was told, his height only surpassing his elder's a little. The chief then draped the pelt on his shoulders, securing it on the warrior's bare torso._

"_My lord, this pelt – "_

"_Is rightfully yours, Fried. Are you not the one who felled the bear-wolf with his own hands?"_

_The chief stepped back to bow._

"_The Spawn of Fenrir shall plague this tribe no longer and truly am I thankful. My boy, you are not the curse we leaders have thought to be, but a gift that Odin spared for us all. We are in your debt."_

_The villagers followed their head, some still a bit reluctant, other so eager. Sapphire blue eyes widened at the gesture, their owner looking around and unsure of what to do. Eir stuck to the shadows as she watched her charge become overcome with sheer joy._

_She smiled. Fried was finally accepted as a part of the tribe._

"_Long live the Slayer of the Bear-Wolf!" someone, maybe the ever cheery Ulrich, proclaimed._

_They all cheered and gathered around their hero, congratulating and praising him. Fried was evidently overwhelmed by the change in treatment, happily accepting their kind words as Ulrich and Guntram latched themselves on his shoulders. His two friends began to lead him to the mead hall, laughing and singing in merriment._

_Eir still stayed behind, still watching, still smiling._

_All of a sudden, aqua blue met sapphire blue. Her heart skipped a beat as Fried went on staring despite being dragged away by his enthusiastic friends. The young man then sent her a small yet warm smile and Eir knew that he was thankful for her having so much faith in him. Nodding, her own smile grew wider in response. She felt pride at how strong and brave and compassionate her charge had become._

_And little did she know that then and there, she had started to fall for Fried Thorsson._


	4. Chapter 4

**Just passing by for terminologies:**

**Yggdrasil - the World Tree. In Norse mythology, it is a great tree whose roots wrap around the Nine Worlds, connecting them to each other. **

**Just that. Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p><em>It was finally clear. Oh so clear.<em>

_She landed on the wood lightly, not even bothering to hide her black wings. The longship rocked gently from side to side and under the light of the stars, she could saw a lone figure standing near the edge and watching the calm sea. She walked towards the figure and at her barely-there steps, he turned to meet her._

_Eyes bluer than the calm sea they had surveyed, like precious stones dug from the earth._

_She was closer now and under the frisky starlight, she could see more of him. His tall form with its lean muscles and the strong arms she knew would hold her close. The black pelt that had once been a terrible beast that harassed his home five years ago, now merely a cloak for his lightly-armored person. The halberd, his weapon of choice, in his right hand that felled many a threat to his tribe, be it man or monster. His long hair so fiery a red it reminded those around him of rage and bravery._

_But to her, clearly to her, it reminded her of the compassionate heart underneath his robust visage. The heart that would beat for its owner's fellows and pump the blood born from both Midgard and Asgard._

"_Ah, my good guardian," he greeted as she reached him, his voice beautifully baritone, "'tis rare for you to reveal yourself in my voyages. What brings you here to my humble vessel in this serene night?"_

_She smiled._

"_Such sweet words do not suit your tongue, Fried."_

_Her charge blinked at her then sighed._

"_I am a grown man now, Eir. Surely my manners must be refined. Why, when Bernwald became chief and gifted me with this ship before the whole village, I could not think of anything proper to say!"_

"_A mere 'thank you' would suffice. Bernwald and even his right-hand Eberhart hold such high regards for you nowadays. Besides, no matter how old you are, you are still the mixed-blood pup I was tasked by Odin to care for twenty-five winters ago. And yet…"_

"_And yet what, my good guardian?"_

_Eir looked away, her aqua blue gaze to the smooth plane of the sea. It was so still that it became a mirror for the night sky, making it appear as if the longship was sailing amongst the stars. She could hear the faint snores of the crew underneath the floorboards and the quiet lapping of the waves. _

_They were louder than her thoughts._

_Could she bring herself to tell him? What could she tell him? How would he respond? Would he despise her? Keep his distance from her? Or maybe he would return her feelings? What of them then?_

_And here she thought her thoughts were just as clear as her emotions._

"_Eir?"_

_The Valkyrja turned back to him and all at once, she found herself drowning in orbs more serene than the sea and the very windows of a valiant yet gentle soul. Their calming hue contrasted Fried's fierce-colored mane and she remembered then that Fried himself was a living, breathing example of contrasts. A child of both the Earth and the Sky, he was an unstoppable storm in the battlefield and beyond it, he was as tranquil as the woodland. To other tribes, he was their war. To his fellows, he was their peace._

_He was far more precious than any sapphire – no – any gemstone the Nine Worlds have to offer. That was clear to her._

"_Fried," she began, steeling her frayed nerves, "for the longest time have I seen to your well-being and for that, you see me as your guardian. But with me…I see you more than just my charge."_

_The man's face gained a serious expression and the winged woman can tell that he was thinking of a suitable reply. She watched as he set his halberd to the side and took her dainty hands in his bigger ones._

"_Do tell," was all he said, focusing his sapphire blue eyes on her._

_She instantly relaxed in his hold and her fear of being shunned away by the one she loved dissipated._

"_Fried…strange emotions have made themselves known to me and I believe they have surfaced right after you slayed the Spawn of Fenrir. These emotions…these feelings are nothing I have ever experienced before and yet…"_

"_Go on."_

"…_whenever I am with you, they make a great fluttering in my stomach and the feathers of my wings ruffle up and I am overcome with so much bliss that it feels like I can soar past Asgard and to the canopy of Yggdrasil and…no."_

_It was all so clear now._

"_No…it was you. It was you all along."_

_Her hands wrapped around his as she stepped closer to him._

"_Fried, I used to see you as just my responsibility, but as the seasons change, you have become so much more to me. You are my warmth, my light, my joy, the wind that lifts my wings…you are my Heart, my World, my Everything and so…much…more…"_

_She planted her palms on his cheeks, her thumbs tracing his chiseled jawline, his cheekbones, his lips._

"_And I know," she whispered as she looked up into the taller's sapphire blue eyes, "that without you, my life, no matter how long it may be, will become worse than the world of the Frost Giants. It will be nothing more than a wretched curse."_

_Fried only stared at her, eyes half-lidded and face serious, and ice began to form in her core. She was so nervous that she jumped when strong, familiar arms snaked around her waist. _

"'_Tis strange for you to lose your composure," he remarked with a deep chuckle._

_Eir let herself pout._

"'_Tis all because of you."_

"_Well…shall I offer you my sincerest of apologies?"_

_Before she could even retort, Fried dipped his head and captured her lips with his. The Valkyrja felt her plumes ruffle up at the bold move. Since when had he become so…daring? Was this a part of his fearless side?_

_She ceased her thinking and just melted in his arms, her aqua blue eyes fluttering shut. From his face, her hands found their way to his nape, curtained behind his fiery red mane. Lips opening and closing, tongues darting in and out, their moment together warmed them up against the chill of the night. After what felt like a century, the two broke away, their foreheads touching as they caught their breaths and stared into each other's eyes._

"…_is my apology accepted?"_

_They both laughed._

"_Yes. Verily," came the reply. "What of my feelings for you?"_

_Fried smiled gently at her and moved to place chaste kisses on her mahogany-topped head, her nose and her lips._

"_Verily. Truly," he answered softly, tenderly. "My love for you, hidden for so long, can now fly free. It will shine brighter than the brightest star and can never be bound by anything. Not even the World Tree."_

_Eir smiled in content and she knew this was the happiest she had ever felt in a long time. It was clear to both her and Fried._

"_You are the only woman in my life, my good guardian. My dear, sweet Valkyrja."_

"_And you are my chosen warrior, my true hero, Fried Thorsson."_

* * *

><p>"…lemme get this straight. You keep on hallucinating of a guy with long red hair and blue eyes –<p>

[Yes, except that they weren't hallucinations!]

"…okay. Then you've been having dreams about him – "

[Don't you get it, Shizuo? They aren't just dreams. They're my memories!]

The former bartender looked at his friend thoughtfully before turning away to puff out a ring of smoke.

"Are you sure of that? From what you've told me, that Fried guy calls you Eir."

Celty stopped to think for a moment. When she had the right thought in her grasp, she went on typing.

[Have you heard of Valkyries?]

"Enlighten me."

[Valkyries are winged women of war in Norse mythology. They are tasked by the King of the Gods to bring worthy warriors who have fallen in battle to Valhalla, a kind of Heaven for them. There, they serve and train the warriors, or Einherjar, to prepare for Ragnarok, the final battle.]

"So they're like reapers or something? Sounds a lot like your race, Celty."

[Yes, it does. And that one fact leads me to a conclusion that…before being a Dullahan, I was a Valkyrie.]

Celty had to admit that she was slightly amused when the cigarette fell from Shizuo's lips in utter shock.

"Holy shit…" he trailed off, turning back to the rider with wide, honey brown eyes. "Are you…sure?"

His friend nodded her helmet-head.

[Positive. But…it's all just a hunch. We won't know unless I get my head and my full memories back.]

"Well, at least you got more motivation to search for it. And what about that Fried?"

[…what about him?]

"You said that even with all the hallucinations and flashbacks, you still can't remember what he looks like except for his red hair and blue eyes. But from what you've told me about your latest dream…"

Had she had her aqua blue eyes with her, they would have widened in recalling the events of the dream last night. Could she tell Shizuo the truth? She sat back on the park bench and held her helmet-head down as shaky fingers tapped out her message slowly. She couldn't stop her trembling when she finally held out her PDA for her seatmate to read.

[I…still have feelings him.]

"And that's why you're telling me and not Shinra about all of this."

The Dullahan couldn't bring herself to answer back. The former bartender still understood her through her silence.

"What do you think about that?"

Celty looked up at his question, obviously confused. There was that familiar tapping again as her fingers danced on her PDA's keyboard.

[I think it's…wrong. It was a long time ago and yet I still love him. I already have Shinra and should focus on him.]

"Okay. What do you FEEL about that then?"

The tapping this time was slower, given more time and thought.

[It feels so…right. I don't know why and how, but…it just does.]

Shizuo had a strange smile across his lips when he read her reply. Shaking his head, he let out an amused chuckle.

"Sometimes, I wonder how I know more about these things when I'm the one without a love life."

Celty caught his mumble and was about to type in her question when her seatmate suddenly stood up from the bench.

"My break's almost over, Celty. I need to head back to Tom-san," Shizuo explained nonchalantly, checking the time in his phone. "Whether you tell Shinra or not is up to you now."

He reached into his pocket and brought out his usual brand of cigarettes and his trusty lighter. Taking one of the cancer sticks to his lips, he clicked his lighter on and lit the end of the stick.

"Besides," he went on as he breathed out a cloud of nicotine, "the Viking age was a hundred…a thousand years ago. Even if he's half-Aesir, he can still age thanks to his human side. I'm betting my life savings that that Fried guy's dead."

And with that and a wave goodbye, the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro stalked off, leaving the Headless Rider by herself and her thoughts.

Sighing mentally, Celty slumped back in her seat, feeling surprisingly lighter now that she had shared her burden with someone she had full trust in. She remembered fiery red and sapphire blue again and, for the first time, she was able to chase away the blurred image of a man she once and still loves until today. For the first time in weeks, she felt utterly free and at peace. Perhaps Shizuo was right. Perhaps Fried was long dead and she was only recalling those precious moments she had with him as Eir. Maybe her head, wherever it may be, was only dreaming of the good old days and the flashbacks were just side effects…

…but she still can't understand why she had yet to move on from Fried Thorsson.


End file.
